precure_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Reina Tachibana
Reina Tachibana (立花れいな) or Elena Tachibana in the English dub is one of the main Cures of Rainbow Pretty Cure! who is a third year middle school student. She is one of the few cures born without a predisposition to music. Reina’s Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Red (キュアレッド) or Glitter Red in the English dub and is based on the colour red. Appearance Reina Reina is a pale skinned girl who has dark red eyes and shoulder length dark red hair. Her casual attire consists of a red raglan dress with light red sleeves and a ruby red mini skirt order a red jacket with a tiny red ruby pinned on the lapel, along with a pair of red and white Velcro shoes with dark red stockings/thigh highs. In the summer, she wears a light red T-shirt with holes cut out of her shoulders and a pale red stripe running down the left side with a star design at the bottom. She also wears a light red skirt along with a red belt and a gold buckle and red leather sandals. During winter, she wears a red hooded sweatshirt with a matching pleat skirt along with dark red lace-up boots and red stockings. In school, she wears her Colour High outfit which consists of a red fuku sailor top with a white skirt, white thigh highs and red Mary Jane shoes. At times she may wear her red leather jacket and matching gloves. At almost all times her teeth appear like a rubber. Cure Red As Cure Red, her eyes change colour to red. Her hair turns brighter and grows in size, resembling a big heart, along with small forelocks and thinner bangs. She gains pale red and white hearts and a light red headband with a red heart on the end. She gains gold heart earrings a red hat on her head with a white ribbon across it. She wears a metallic red top with a loose, white fluffy colour and navel lining. The sleeve cuffs are white to match the flap on fabric on the chest. She also wears a red and white ballroom skirt reminiscent of hearts with a pale red ribbon on her left hip where her Colour Pact residing on it. She also gains pale red stockings, each of which end on her mid-lower leg, white gloves with a heart design on the hand to match her ankle length boots. On her neck is a red necklace. Personality The little-understood Reina is one of the few Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Reina works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit Cure Red dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Reina also known as Cure Red will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Etymology *Reina (玲奈) means means “Summit” and “Nara” in Japanese. *Tachibana (立花) is a Japanese surname meaning “orange, tangerine”. *Red is the colour at the end of the visible spectrum of light, next to orange and opposite violet. Cure Red The red heart! Cure Red! Cure Red (キュアレッド) is Reina’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using her Transformation Device Colour Bracelet and her Cure Spirit. In this form, she is very strong and uses love as her power. Transformation To transform, Reina inserts her Cure Spirit, making the device announce the name of the Cure Spirit, then pushes it forward, towards the nozzle; then she flips the grip down, shouts “Pretty Cure! Colour World!”, then pulls the trigger to transform. Attacks * Red Crescent-her first attack with her Cure Buckle. Trivia *Reina is represented by the Aries zodiac sign because her birthday is on April 10th 2002. *Reina shares her Chinese Zodiac with LucyBalletPrincess and Stephen Hawking (RIP SH). *Reina shares her first name with Reina Ueda, her seiyuu. Gallery 37EF9E7F-9C07-4592-B907-5C2AFB6063DE.jpeg|Reina in her normal form 76AAF511-74CE-44D4-8DFE-853CA7703663.jpeg|School uniform design 408EEB36-D727-4553-99D8-F9BD1E3AED4A.jpeg|Maid from 374953A3-27FD-4D1A-AB4A-EC666676D39C.jpeg|Cure Red 5529093E-6748-4AD7-8D7E-AAC5013FF10A.jpeg|Her on the left side of the base 0ED48988-9A4B-44FB-AE64-3E9359FB37A5.jpeg|Her super form Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Females Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Main Cures Category:Characters Category:Members of Rainbow Pretty Cure!